role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Grudge
Dr. Grudge is an evil scientist on the XP experiment and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. History Escape from the Gobi Desert Dr. Grudge was one of Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's highest assistants. He was there when all of the XPs escaped into the Gobi Desert, and was assigned to go after them with Lieutenant Preston, Dr. Hate, Dr. Loath, and Dr. Agony in his giant mech. Eventually they caught up and battled the XPs: Dr. Grudge went up against XP-06. XP-06 trapped Dr. Grudge in vines, but he cut them apart with his chainsword. Barely dodging a punch from the tree kaiju, Dr. Grudge set XP-06 on fire with a punch coated in flames. Severely hurt, XP-06 fled with the rest of the XPs. However, the mechs weren't done yet: they, including Dr. Grudge, came after the kaiju. This was the point at which XP-00 came into play. As they chased after the XPs, the group of robots were quickly electrocuted by the worm before he fled. XP-00 tried this again, only to be damaged hard by Dr. Loath, who had absorbed the electricity, and retreating for real. Soon after they ran into the exhausted XPs and battled them yet again. This time Dr. Grudge went for XP-04A and XP-04B. As he attacked XP-04A, 04B responded with a swift flurry of vicious attacks that sent Dr. Grudge reeling and attacking XP-04B instead, which is exactly what he wanted. This then made the two try a tactic that wore Dr. Hate down. XP-04B would send out a barrage of attacks and fall back. Then XP-04A would stun Dr. Grudge and heal XP-04B. This tactic was not as effective, with Dr. Grudge attacking XP-04A, severely hurting her, much earlier than hoped for. The two XPs, along with the rest of them, retreated, the mechs in hot pursuit. However, XP-00 suddenly attacked again, electrocuting and stunning Dr. Grudge. Soon he got back up, but XP-00 was harassing them and the others were retreating. Furious, Dr. Grudge and the others lost their temper and rushed in. They soon caught up with the supposedly weakest of them, XP-02 and XP-11, but soon realized as they prepared to finish them off that they had made a grave mistake: the other XPs had surrounded them. Dr. Hate was quickly killed by XP-02 and XP-11, leaving the three doctors to fend for themselves against the eight XPs. Dr. Grudge was pitted up against XP-06, and XP-13. This fight ended up quite different from the last. XP-13 quickly attacked Dr. Grudge with a series of claw attacks, distracting him and letting XP-06 move in with a massive punch. Dr. Grudge responded with a flame punch that broke right through XP-06's bark armor, but the damage was done. XP-13 soon tore into the punched area, tearing a hole in Dr. Grudge's chest. XP-13 then unzipped its multiple zippers, and many smaller versions of XP-13 popped up and headed into the inside of the mech, murdering Dr. Grudge inside. Abilities *Flame punches *Eye Lasers *Great strength *Flight at Mach 0.5 *Fire absorbtion *Chainsword Category:Role-Play Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Mecha Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Flying Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)